Morgan le Fay
Morgan le Fay, auch bekannt als Morgaine, Morgain '''oder '''Morgana ist eine wichtige weibliche Figur in der Mythologie um König Artus, der Artussage. Zeitweise ist sie sogar Antagonistin von Artus und Gegnerin von Guinevere. Sie ist die Halbschwester von Artus und Mutter von Artus Verbündeten Ywain. Mythologie Gemäß der Artussage war Morgan le Fay die Tochter des Herzogs von Cornwall und der Lady Igraine und die Schwester von Morgause und Elaine. Als sich König Uther Pendragon in die verheiratete Lady Igraine verliebte kam es zum Krieg. Mittels eines Zaubers von Merlin konnte Uther in Gestalt des Herzogs ins Ehebett von Igraine gelangen, während der Herzog auf dem Schlachtfeld starb. König Uther Pendragon heiratete Igraine und ihr gemeinsamer Sohn Artus wurde geboren, der jedoch von Merlin weggeschafft und von dem Ritter Sir Ector großgezogen wurde bis dieser als junger Mann seine wahre Herkunft erfährt und König wird. Morgan le Fay jedoch wurde Zauberin und begann gegen ihren Bruder und dessen Gemahlin Guinervere zu intrigieren. Je nach Version verführt Morgan le Fay ihren eigenen Bruder König Artus und brachte aus der inzestiösen Verbindung Mordred auf die Welt, der sich später gegen Artus wandte und sich gegenseitig auf dem Schlachtfeld umbrachten während Morgan le Fay in Schlangengestalt getötet wurde. Morgan le Fay in der Populärkultur In der modernen Fantasylitaratur wurde Morgan le Fay zum Stereotypus einer bösen intriganten Zauberin und Gegenspielerin von dem Zauberer Merlin. Morgan tritt auch als Superschurkin in Heldencomics auf. Sie ist eine Hauptgegnerin von dem Dämon Etrigan in den DC Comics und eine Gegnerin der Avengers in den Marvel Comics. In dem Roman "Die Nebel von Avalon" von Marion Zimmer Bradley ist Morgan, im Roman Morgaine, Priesterin von Avalon, die versucht den Glauben an die Große Mutter zu erhalten. Morgan le Fay und Drachen In der modernen Fantasyliteratur, Comics und Fernsehserien wird dargestellt, dass Morgan le Fay auch mit Drachen zu tun hat, wenn nicht sogar sich in einen Drachen verwandeln kann. Ein paar Beispiele, in der Morgan le Fay bzw. Morgana mit Drachen zu tun bekommt oder sich in einen Drachen verwandelt: * In der Episode "Day of the Dark Knight" der Trickserie Batman: The Brave and the Bold hat Morgaine le Fay mit ihrer Zauberei Camelot erobert, König Artus und seine Ritter in Stein verwandelt und den Dämonen Etrigan unter ihrer Kontrolle gebracht. Doch Merlin reiste in die Zukunft und konnte die Superhelden Batman und Green Arrow zu Hilfe holen. Im entscheidenen Gefecht verwandelte sich Morgaine le Fay in einen großen Drachen, doch Batman und Green Arrow schafften es gemeinsam Excalibur aus dem Stein zu ziehen und Green Arrow konnte das Schwert mit seinem Bogen abschießen und somit Morgaine besiegen. * In der britischen Fantasy-Serie Merlin – Die neuen Abenteuer taucht Morgan Le Fay als Lady Morgana gespielt von Katie McGrath, die Ziehtochter von Uther Pendragon, auf. Zu Beginn der Serie wird Morgana als warmherziger und gerechter Charakter dargestellt, in den späteren Folgen entwickelt sie sich jedoch zu einer selbstsüchtigen und kaltherzigen Zauberin und wird ihrem stereotypischen Image als Antagonistin immer ähnlicher. Aus nicht genannten Gründen wird der weiße Drache Aithusa ihr Verbündeter. * In der Episode "Eine gruselige Museumsnacht" der Zeichentrickserie Der ultimative Spider-Man erscheint Morgan Le Fay als ein magisches Schwert von einer Ritterrüstung abgenommen wird als Jessie Prescott, ihre Schützlinge Emma, Lucas, Ravi und Zuri Ross und Spider-Man an Halloween das American Museum of Natural History besuchen. Mit ihrer Magie verwandelt Morgan Le Fay die Exponate in bizarre Monster und verwandelt auch noch den Bindenwaran Mrs. Kipling, die das Haustier von Ravi ist, in einen Drachen. Doch Spider-Man, Jessie, ihre Schützlinge und der Drache Mrs. Kipling können Morgana besiegen, wodurch ihr Zauber erlischt und Mrs. Kipling wieder normal wird. * Morgan le Fay und ein riesiger Drache zählen zu den Widersachern des Ritters Dreiherz im gleichnamigen Roman. Galerie File:Morgaine Le Fay Batman The Brave and the Bold.jpg|Morgaine Le Fay aus "Batman: The Brave and the Bold" File:Morgaine Le Fay as Dragon Batman The Brave and the Bold.jpg|Morgaine Le Fay als Drache aus "Batman: The Brave and the Bold" File:Morgana und Merlin Merlin - Die neuen Abenteuer.jpg|Merlin (Colin Morgan) und Morgana (Katie McGrath) aus "Merlin - Die neuen Abenteuer" File:Morgana und Aithusa Merlin - Die neuen Abenteuer.jpg|Morgana und Aithusa aus "Merlin - Die neuen Abenteuer" File:Morgan le Fay and a dragon Marvel Comics.jpg|Morgan le Fay reitet einen Drachen in den Marvel Comics File:Morgan Le Fay Ultimate Spider-Man.png|Morgan le Fay aus "Der ultimative Spider-Man" Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Artussage